In typical operating rooms, anesthesiologists use a wide variety of drugs, needles, syringes, and other small equipment during patient operations. An anesthesiologist must have ready and efficient access to this variety of drugs and equipment under the pressure and time constraints imposed during these operations. Anesthesiologists use anesthesia drug and supply carts with drawers that are supposed to store, consolidate, and organize these many items needed to perform their tasks. Since space is usually very limited and the number and variety of supplies is continually increasing, maximal utilization of space is of critical importance.
Typically, anesthesiologists use commercial drawer dividers to store and organize their drugs and equipment. Unfortunately, these drawer dividers do not meet the many specific needs of anesthesiologists. All of the commercial drawer dividers are too small. Since they are too small, they waste space within the drawer and slide around inside the drawer. None of them have enough compartments for storing the number and variety of anesthesiologist supplies, and the size of the compartments that are provided are not appropriate for the storing many of the supplies used by anesthesiologists.
The results are wasted and underutilized space, sliding and mixing of supplies, disorganization and interference with smooth and efficient functioning of the anesthesiologist. In addition, because of the inefficient drawer organization, the supplies need to be restocked frequently.